


above all

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: Yet, no matter how indifferent Jaebum tries to present himself or (unsuccessfully) trades sadness for neutrality, Youngjae always knew, without Jaebum saying a word, that something’s wrong.





	above all

It amazes Jaebum how observative and intuitive Youngjae often is. Jaebum prides himself on being able to keep his emotions in check, keep them hidden far away because having other people know something was wrong with him was too exhausting. It wasn’t always worth it. Yet, no matter how indifferent Jaebum tries to present himself or (unsuccessfully) trades sadness for neutrality, Youngjae always knew, without Jaebum saying a word, that something’s wrong.

 

There are days where Jaebum wants to question everything he’s done in his life up to this point, question his self worth and value to the point where feeling ‘ _ okay _ ’ was a foreign concept and distant memory.

 

Today is one of those days.

 

When Jaebum comes home from the studio he immediately occupies the couch. He’s not there for long before something small and furry climbs onto the couch and ungracefully paws at his chest. Jaebum wants to laugh, his cheeks aching from not genuinely laughing in so long, and tell Youngjae that his little kitten paws feel like drums on his chest, but he can’t get it out. Youngjae keeps pawing until he’s tucked up underneath Jaebum’s chin, rubbing his cheek, his body, along the other boy’s jaw. Youngjae’s fur feels like a blanket, the worn out fibers still softened from use and care over the years. The tiny heartbeat against Jaebum’s cheek gives him something to count, to keep his attention on as he relaxes. 

 

It works the same way even when Youngjae is his human self. Except his entire body covers Jaebum, but he prefers it that way. Jaebum likes being able to wrap his legs and arms to fit them around Youngjae’s body. He likes feeling flushed, soft muscles underneath his hands and hearing Youngjae hum a light tune. Jaebum likes to rubs his face in Youngjae’s hair, breathing him in as he hugs him tighter. 

 

Somehow, no matter how tightly they hug, they don’t merge into one being. Even so, being like this with Youngjae, always leaves Jaebum believing that soon, he will be okay. 


End file.
